Green Hair, Red Hair
by ThirdWheelOtaku
Summary: one of those series of one shot's using the letter prompt. its between nami and zoro. I wrote this on my ipod during a looooong bus ride. i enjoyed it. srry if there are grammar errors since the ipod will automatically change a word T T please enjoy!


NamixZoro

A is for apple.  
>The first time Nami really let it out to Zoro was when he decided to eat one of her mikans. She, being protective of them, started to yell and berate him for his actions. Hours later, Nami found the man on deck with apple cores all around him. She smirked and kept on walking.<p>

B is for bare.  
>Nami found out the embarrassing way that Zoro does posses a heart of some sort. They were docked at an island when the navigator was ambushed by three burly looking men. She did not have her clima-tact with her. She started to shake with fear when one of them started to rip her clothes. She whimpered for help, and help she got. When she came to, Zoro was carrying her on his back with his shirt off. She was going to hit him on the head for it when she realized she had it on herself. She blushed and smiled, leaning her face more into his back.<p>

C is for cream.  
>"Where is it? Fu-really?" after ten minutes of searching the kitchen, Zoro finally found the cream. But alas, it was expired. "The one time I decide to have coffee I can't cause of the damn cream!" Nami walked in and asked what was wrong. Zoro blew her of and shoved past her.<br>In his weight room, he had just finished doing 5000 crunches (upside down thanks) when a slight knock came from the door. Zoro went to open the door.  
>Sitting on the floor was a cup of coffee and a carton of cream. Zoro made sure no one was looking before he smiled.<p>

D is for dreams.  
>"Nami... I-I..." Zoro looked down in embarrassment. Nami pushed his face up with her fingers. "I know Zoro. I love you too." Zoro blinked then slowly lowered his face toward hers. She could feel his breathing on her lips, his eyelashes brushed against her cheeks. Their lips just inches apart. Nami went to close the gap when-<br>Nami sat up right in her bed, a cold sweat on her neck and forehead. "Just a dream." she said out loud. Nami didn't want to admit it, but she thought she started to have feelings for the green haired swordsman.

E is for eyebrows.  
>Zoro was lounging on deck when he opened his eyes suddenly. He had just remembered something he had forgotten to do. Zoro hopped up, bumping Sanji in the shoulder.<br>"Watch it, fuckin' marimo!" Zoro wanted to fight back, but held against it. He shoved past the cook and into the bathroom.  
>Opening the cabinet, he found Nami's tweezers. He picked them up and began to pluck his eyebrows. "Damn, if I hadn't remembered, I would look like a hairy beast." He continued to pluck while humming a songless tune.<br>Nami, later that day, found a hair stuck to her tweezers. 'Ew.'

F is for fingers.  
>Nami ran through the forest with all the strength she could muster. The bandits ran after her with guns and swords. Their captain kept complaining about their captive being too fast.<br>Zoro then jumped down from a tree and delivered a fatal blow. All the men fell and Nami spun around. There Zoro was, blood dripping from his swords, and a worried look on his face. Nami sank to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer. Zoro sheathed his swords, picked up the navigator and walked toward the ship. Her fingers were busted due to the torture they put her through.  
>Zoro examined her fingers, then craned his neck and kissed them, one by one. Nami didn't do anything, just closed her eyes and fell asleep.<p>

G is for girl.  
>"And that is why I think Nami is a man." Usopp was telling another story to Chopper and Luffy. And of course they believed them.<br>"But Nami has boobs! She cant be a guy!" Luffy liked to point out the obvious.  
>"Then we need another man to confirm...Zoro!" The swordsman had just woken up form his after breakfast nap. He staggered over.<br>"Whatcha want?" Usopp said, "Go to the bathroom."  
>Zoro stared at the younger teen. Then he felt the sudden urge to pee. "I'm only going cause I have to piss, not cause you told me to!"<br>He walked to the bathroom. He heard Usopp whisper, "Now we will know if she is or not." Before Zoro had time to respond, he opened the bathroom door and walked in.  
>Someone was showering. Someone with a curvy figure and long legs. At first he though it was Sanji, until the person opened the curtain.<br>There stood Nami, wet hair stuck to her head, water dripping off and onto the floor.  
>Neither of them said anything before she shrieked and he covered his face with his hand. "IM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE WAS IN HERE!" He made quick movement for the door knob.<br>On the other side, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were smiling and waiting for Zoro. Luffy asked the first mate, "If Nami a girl?"  
>Zoro blushed and walked past. He mumbled, "More like a woman than a girl."<p>

H is for hair cut.  
>Nami ran her fingers through her short hair and examined the ends. Split ends. Nami wanted to scream but no noise came out. She stood up from her stop on the lawn chair.<br>She wondered the ship looking for scissors. Usopp was in his workshop. She walked in and asked him for a pair. "Sure, but why?"  
>Nami showed him her split ends. Usopp stared and cocked his head to one side, showing her he didn't understand. The navigator wanted to hit him but instead she asked, "Do you know how to cut hair?"<br>Usopp shook his head. "If I did, I wouldn't have poofy hair."  
>She walked out and found Sanji. She decided against asking the love cook since he might dance while cutting. Luffy was out if the question and chopper was just a no. That left Robin and Zoro.<br>Robin was in her room reading a book about Kami-knows-what. Nami asked her the same question. "Sorry, navigator-san. I don't, and I don't want to chance cutting too much." Nami sighed and strode toward the door. "But," Robin said. "Ask swordsman-san. He uses swords so he must know how to cut a simple thing like hair."  
>Nami hesitated, but nodded. She walked out onto deck and found the green haired teen lounging against the mast.<br>She walked over an tapped his head. No response. She flicked his earlobe. No response. Then she plugged his nose and covered his mouth. After a couple of seconds, his eyes opened and he began to trash. Nami let go and began to laugh.  
>"What the hell, woman? You trying to kill me?" Zoro flushed with anger. He stood up and towered over the girl. She didn't even bat an eyelash.<br>"Remember when you walked in on me when I was showering?" She raised an eyebrow as Zoro turned red from the memory.  
>"Well I know how you can make up for that." Nami held out the scissors. "Do you know how to cut hair?"<br>Zoro blinked then laughed. He grabbed the scissors and sat Nami into a chair. He went into the bathroom and got s cup of water. Nami sat still as he wet a comb and began to comb her hair.  
>His callused fingers brushed her cheeks and forehead. She waited patiently for him to finish.<br>After about an hour, Zoro declared he was finished and gave Nami the scissors. She stood and looked at the other teen. He reached out and brushed a strand out of her eyes, his own staring into hers. Then he walked away, brushing any feeling off his shoulders. Nami sighed and went to order Sanji around.

I is for ignore.  
>Zoro was a patient person... Most of the time. He was patient when he was tied to that pole. He was patient when he was fighting Mihawk. He'd patient whenever Luffy decides to run off Kami knows where. But whenever Nami is talking or doing something, he could not seem to sit still. He couldn't ignore whatever she was doing: when she pointed out a new island, when she watered her mikan trees, when the girl slept on the lawn chairs. But Zoro could not ignore the feelings that were starting to bubble up in his chest.<p>

J is for jam.  
>"WHERE IS IT?" Nami dug through the cabinets and the fridge. She had decided she wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but she could not find the jam for the life of her.<br>Little did he know a certain teen was listening outside the door.  
>~one hour later~<br>Nami sat at her desk, glasses high up on her nose, when a knock cane to her door. "Come in." she said without looking up from the map she was working on.  
>When no one came in, she stood up and pulled the door open. "If you are going to knock you might-" a clink cut her off.<br>Her foot nudged a covered plate. The red head picked up the plate and took off the top. There sat a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly. She took a bite. It tasted good, better than she expected. "Thank you. I know you did this cause if what I did." she said to the air.  
>Zoro, who was leaning on the wall around the corner, smiled and walked away.<br>Zoro now knew he couldn't just ignore a feeling like this.

K is for karaoke.  
>Zoro was where Zoro was best: in the weight room. The crew had left him with the ship so they could explore the new forest-ridden island.<br>He was on rep 2000 when a faint singing reached his ears. He grabbed one of his swords and walked onto deck. In the distance, Nami was waking back to the ship alone.  
>She waved when she saw Zoro. He just grunted and walked back into the room. Moments later, Nami was singing loudly.<br>It wasn't drunken singing, but more soft and pretty. He creeped onto deck and saw Nami in the crows nest. She seemed to be singing a lullaby.  
>Hours later, the crew came back. "ZORO! You should have came with! We went to karaoke!" Luffy was practically jumping.<br>Robin smiled. "Navigator-san left. She said she couldn't sing well."  
>Zoro blinked then went into the kitchen. On his way back, He found Nami passed out at her desk, head resting on folded arms. Zoro walked in and set a blanket on her. He looked over his shoulder then leaned down to her ear. "Can't sing, my ass." she smirked and continued to sleep.<p>

L is for limit.  
>Nami didn't want to admit it, but she had had a crush on Zoro for quite a while. She never wanted to say anything because she didn't know if he felt the same.<br>But she was coming to her limit. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to hold her hand and kiss her cheek. Every time she saw him, she would sigh and imagine.  
>She didn't want to admit it, but she was in love with the swordsman. And Nami didn't know Zoro felt somewhat the same.<p>

M is for mistake.  
>Nami's eyes opened, allowing the sun to stab her eyes. She sat up and held her head, trying to remember last night. "We docked, we partied, we drank... Hotel... Zoro... Bed...!" She looked under the covers and saw herself naked. Not looking, she reached a hand to the right of her. Instead of bed, her hand came in contact with a muscled back. Peeking, there laid Zoro, no clothes and sleeping. Nami went beet red and pulled her knees to her chest.<br>'I don't know if I should be happy or sad.' Just then, the sleeper grunted. Nami jerked back in surprise.  
>"My fucking head. Ugh, I need water." He got up and went into the bathroom. Nami got a full view of his ass and turned even redder, if that was possible.<br>Zoro came back into the room. Seeing Nami naked on the bed, he looked down at himself. His manhood hung there, still throbbing. Zoro covered his lower half with a towel and Nami did the same with the bed sheet.  
>He sat on the bed, back turned to the girl. Nami went to say something but only a whimper came out. She started to tear up and hid her face in her hands.<br>Zoro wasn't the compassionate one, but he put a hand on her back. He gingerly picked up her clothes from the floor and set them on the bed.  
>"Get dressed. No one needs to know this happened, okay?" Zoro gathered his own clothes and went into the bathroom.<br>Nami picked up her bra and put it on. Then the rest of her clothes covered her naked body. The poor girl slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.  
>Nami didn't even notice Zoro sitting next to her. "Hey," he said. "Wanna escape through the window?" Nami always was one for not paying, so she nodded her head slowly and got up. She attached her clima-tact to her waist and Zoro did the same with his swords.<br>Out the window an back to the ship, the pair didn't talk the entire time.  
>-some time later-<br>"Nami-swan!" Sanji prances toward the red head, handing her a fruity drink. Sh beamed back at him.  
>"Thanks, Sanji-kun. I need this." she took a sip. Kiwi. Nami's face fell. Kiwis were green. Zoro's hair colour was green. Zoro.<br>She set the glass down and walked out of the galley. The girl put her hands in the rail and sighed. The moon began to peek out between the clouds.  
>"What's with the sigh?" She turned around, only to see Zoro leaning against the mast. He walked toward Nami and she could feel her knees going weak. "What are you thinking about?"<br>Nami huffed and turned back around. "I think you know. And I know you've been thinking about it too..." Nami could feel tears begin to form.  
>Zoro hugged Nami from behind. The girl just widened her eyes. "Zo-Zoro? Wha-" She was cut off by him turning her so her chest was in his.<br>"I think you are a witch cause you have me under a spell." Nami put her hands on his forearms. "Everyday, these feeling get stronger. I dont know why this is happening to me, but it is. I haven't felt like this since Kuina was still alive."  
>"Zoro..." Nami reached up and held his face. "We slept together because we were drunk as hell. It was a-" Tears cut her off. "-mistake." Salty water fell down her face and onto her lips.<br>Zoro could bear it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, cleaning away the tears. "Well it was the best mistake I have ever made."  
>Nami looked into his eyes and saw not hate, or regret, or even anger. She saw only love. "Me too, Zoro."<br>They kissed as stars began to form in the night sky.

N is for notice.  
>Usopp was a liar. There were other talents he was good at too: drawing, climbing, snipering, telling stories and sneaking.<br>One night, when he happened to be sneaking a midnight snack, he noticed Zoro wasn't in his hammock. He shrugged it off and continued to sneak. He heard noises coming from the kitchen.  
>A pan fell to the ground, then kissing sounds. Usopp called out, "He-hello?"<br>He heard Zoro whisper ,"Shit." and Nami giggled. Usopp walked in and saw Nami hitting Zoro on the shoulder.  
>"Why did you drop a pan? While everyone is sleeping!" Zoro tried not smile. He resumed his scowling look.<br>"W-witch! I just wanted water!" Zoro looked away and walked out.  
>Nami was left there, red faced and lips swollen. She then hurried out also and went to her room.<br>This was only one incident Usopp witnessed. Over the next few weeks, Nami started to yell less at Zoro. And Zoro was yelling more at Sanji for "bothering Nami while she was working."  
>Usopp began to talk with Luffy and Chopper and make a plan to uncover what was really happening.<p>

O is for obvious.  
>Luffy was putzing around deck when he heard Nami laugh. He scratched his head. 'Nami never laughs randomly. She's not me...' Luffy crept toward her room.<br>The boy peeked inside and saw Nami sitting at her desk, talking to someone. Luffy was about to walk away when Zoro appeared behind her and leaned over.  
>He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Training time. I love you." Nami smiled and kissed him again. Luffy knew they didn't want to be found out, so he flew out of the way before Zoro could reach the door. Luffy didn't understand what happened, but it was obvious they liked eachother.<br>And like Usopp, he too noticed the differences in their behaviour.

P is for party.  
>Three months since Zoro and Nami confessed on that starry, "mistake" night. They thought no one knew, but two silly teens kept this information to themselves.<br>It was one of those nights where Luffy randomly decided it was perfect for a party. Chopper was kind of against it since some were still healing. Sanji just told him to relax and have fun.  
>Nami was in the girls room when Robin walked in. "Robin-chan!" The woman smiled. "Which do you think Zo-which is better?" Nami held up two dresses.<br>Robin said, "I think swordsman-san will like either." Nami blinked twice. Then she blushed. "Is it that obvious? Shit..."  
>Robin smiled again and used her devil fruit to pick out a dress for the girl. "I'm going to be honest. I tried to 'seduce' swordsman-san about a month ago. He just shrugged it off and said 'My girl would kill me.'"<br>Nami laughed. "True, but I trust him. Yes, I love him. We've been meaning to tell the crew but it seems awkward."  
>Robin put her hands on the younger girls shoulders. "Do it, navigator-chan. I think the crew will accept it just fine."<br>Nami nodded, put on a stylish green dress, and went to find Zoro. There he sat, trying to figure the buttons on a shirt. Nami walked up to him and did them in precise precision. Zoro smiled and kissed her.  
>"Zoro..." Nami bit her lip. "I think...we shou-" Zoro cut her off by putting his finger to her lips.<br>"I know. We need to tell the others." Nami smiled and let out breath.  
>The couple took hands and walked into the galley to tell everyone who they loved.<br>"By the way," Zoro whispered. "I love your dress."

Q is for quill.  
>One week since everyone knew. Sanji was in tears for a while, then he threatened Zoro with death and more if he hurt his Nami-swan.<br>Luffy and Usopp knew, but didn't say anything. Chopper didn't get it. Robin smiled and sipped her wine.  
>The crew was docked on some random island. Nami and Zoro were hand in hand, when she dragged him into a map store. Zoro groaned, but allowed himself to be corralled.<br>Nami looked like a kid in a candy store. Every map and every scroll made her eyes big. Then she came to a cabinet with different writing utensils.  
>The girl picked up a quill, rubbing the long feather between her fingers. You could still see fain scars from where they had been broken.<br>Zoro's heart hurt just looking at them. Nami set the quill back down, not before looking at it again. They walked out. Zoro kissed her cheek. "Sorry. Just that, the last time I used a quill like that was back on my island. Before mom was killed."  
>The walk back to the ship in silence, hand in hand. Hours later, Nami woke up from her nap. She looked outside and said to Luffy, "We need to set sail. The log-pose is done." He nodded and ran off.<br>'Where the he'll is Zoro?' as if he heard her thoughts, he pulled himself over the edge. "Where were you?" he smiled. "I had to get something."  
>"Like?"<br>"A dress for myself. What do you think, woman?" His lover stuck out her tongue at him and prepared the ship for cast away.  
>The ocean calmed her as she trimmed her trees. The moon began to peek out from the horizon. She began to hum. She was cut off mid hum because of a pair of callused hands covering her eyes.<br>"Just follow my voice. I got something for you." She held her hands out infront of her. Staggering around, he unveiled her room. On her desk sat new parchment and the quill she wanted with a new ink well. Nami could speak.  
>Zoro leaned his lips toward her ear and whispered, "Happy four months, Nami. I love you." Nami gave him his present, but later that night.<p>

R is for rumor.  
>Usopp was a liar, but his recent lie was a pretty good one.<br>"Nami's pregnant?" Luffy half shouted.  
>"Sshhhh! No ones supposed to know!" Usopp peered around the corner then back at Luffy.<br>"Zoro is the dad, right?" Usopp nodded. "No one is supposed to know, though. The only reason I know is because Nami confides in me."  
>"About what, exactly?"<br>Both boys turned around to see Nami, crossed arms and sun hat. Luffy strode over and poked her stomach. "Usopp, I don't think there's anything in there." Nami hit him on the head and turned to Usopp.  
>"What the hell did you tell him?" from the ground Luffy murmured, "You're pregnant."<br>Nami went berserk and had both teens doing bathroom cleanup.  
>Nami went go fin Zoro to tell him about the shenanigans. His only response was:<br>"If its a girl, her name will be Roronoa Hitomi."

S is for sex.  
>Zoro won't lie. Nami knew what she was doing in the bedroom. As a bounty hunter, he had had his fair share of women, and he thought the same of Nami. (Men, not women ..)<br>Nami wasn't going to lie. Zoro kind of didn't k ow what he was doing when they made love. The first time was rough an hurried. The second time was just for fun. She hersel had never slept with another man besides Zoro. He was her first. She decide to pry it out of him.  
>After a night of love, Nami made swirls on her lovers back. She cooed, "Zoro?"<br>He replied with a drowsy "Hrmm?"  
>The red head sighed. "Were you a virgin when we had our first time?"<br>The swordsman sat upright. "No! Why would you think that? Hormonal teenager alone at sea, going from village to village. Never had money so I had to pay some other way."  
>"well, I was." Zoro blinked then kissed her.<br>"I was your first, eh? I hope it will always stay that way."

T is for thought.  
>It had been a month since Nami had asked Zoro that question. She was now onto other thoughts. One big one concerned her: she was late.<br>Robin was the first and only one she was going to consult.  
>"Maybe longnose-kun's rumour was right. Maybe you're pregnant." Nami shook her head.<br>"But I haven't bee-" she was cut off by her ownself. She flung her body over the rail and released her lunch into the ocean.  
>"What the hell! I still don't think think I am."<br>Robin cupped her cheek. "Have you been eating properly?"  
>Nami shooed her hand away. "Yes, yes. The next island we land on, I'm buying a test."<br>-next island-  
>"Split into groups. Ussop, stay with the ship and make sure no one steals it or what not." Nami then pointed to Zoro.<br>"It's a girls day, so Robin and I will stick together, ok?"  
>Zoro grunted but kissed her cheek. In the background, Sanji cried softly to himself.<br>In the town, there was hustle and bustle everywhere. Robin pointed out a medicine shop and the females walked in. Nami asked the lady behind the counter nicely for the most trustworthy pregnancy test.  
>She paid and walked out.<br>"Do you want me to be there when you take it, Nami?" Robin used her actual name to show concern.  
>"No thanks, Robin. I think I have to do this myself."<br>-on the ship-  
>"Nami, where were you? And why are you the last one?" Zoro placed a hand on his love's head and ruffled her hair.<br>"Baka, I was just browsing for clothes! I can never have too many." Her stomach gave a flip. "Bathroom."  
>The red head practically ran to the toilet, slammed the door shut, and released her lunch into the porcelain bowl.<br>She opened the box that held the test. Pulling down her skirt and panties, she sat on the toilet and peed on the stick.  
>'Wait 3 minutes.' she read on the box.<br>'What if I'm not? Maybe I ate something bad...'  
>2 minutes<br>'Holy fuck! Why if I AM pregnant? Shit...I'm only 19 for fucks sake!... Dear Kami save me.'  
>1 minute<br>Nami sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Out loud she said, "How do I tell him?" She closed her eyes but only for a few seconds before looking at the stick, her future, in her palm.

U is for umbrella.  
>Zoro was in the kitchen trying to learn how to cook. Not an entire meal but just a small cake for his girlfriend's birthday. Luffy strode in and had a smile on his face.<br>"I like your apron." Zoro put his hand in the captains face and shoved him out the kitchen.  
>Robin walked in and asked if he had seen Nami.<br>"Now that you mention it, I haven't since we set sail." Robin bit her shrugged.  
>"I think it will rain. I was going to tell Navigator-San."<br>-an hour later-  
>Robin's prediction came true...it was now pouring buckets. And there stood Nami, in the middle if the deck, tank top sticking to her body and pants dripping. She let the rain swallow her up almost in a euphoric way.<br>Zoro walked out with an umbrella. "You're going to catch a cold." Nami turned around. Zoro could see she had been crying, separating tears from rain. He didn't bother asking what was wrong. He just pulled her close, dropping the rain protector in the process. Nami handed her lover the test.  
>There it was. It's pinkness and everything. The little plus sign that was causing this girl so much emotion.<br>"Sleep. We will talk. Just for now, sleep." Nami walked with Zoro to their room.

V is for vision.  
>Nami was huge. Zoro like to tease her that he couldn't get his arms around her waist. She just punched his arms at this and stormed off.<br>Sanji witnessed this. "She is a walking ball of hormones. Don't toy with her."  
>Zoro shot him a look. "I love her, that's all that matters." Zoro put his thumbs in his hamaraki. "Besides, I had a vision that it will turn out okay."<br>Sanji shook his head. "You need to lay off the hard training. It going to your head and making you...soft."  
>W is for warm.<br>"I think it's a girl."  
>Nami looked up from her book to see Zoro staring intently at her bulging stomach. "What makes you so sure, eh?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.<br>Zoro blinked a couple times. "I can't explain it. I just know." He walked over to his lounging crew mate and layed his head on their child.  
>Nami could hear him whisper, "Please be a girl. You're name will be Hitomi." There was a kick then a wet feeling between her legs.<br>Nami's eyes went big. "Zoro, get Chopper. And possibly Robin -OOH AAEH!"  
>-later-<br>Zoro sat outside the medical room along with Luffy, Sanji, and Ussop. None if them knew what to say to comfort the man, until Namj screamed behind the door.  
>Zoro stood up at nice and made his way for the door knob. Before he could reach, Luffy was in front of him.<br>"Out of my way. Now." A normal person would have listened but Luffy just put his fist on Zoro's chest.  
>"Chopper said to wait out here. I know you are worried, we all are. Chopper and Robin will make sure your child will be born safe. Now sit. Captain's orders."<br>Zoro fumed, then gave up. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Ussop sat next to him, his hand on the older teens back.  
>Nami screamed again and Sanji said, "I guess this means I have to give up smoking for a while... Damn you and your love child." Zoro chuckled and nodded to the cook.<br>Just then, Robin opened the door. Her face was emotionless, but she motioned for Zoro to walk in.  
>He rushed past her to see his love sitting up with a bundle in her arms. Before be could reach her, Chopper stopped him.<br>"Zoro, I'm so sorry. Your baby has a collapsed lung and an under developed heart. He will be dead in about an hour. I'm so so sorry."  
>Zoro pulled away and sat next to Nami. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed her head.<br>"Look, Zoro. He has my hair and your eyes. His nose is like yours too." she then lost it and burried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with salty tears. Zoro hugged her with one arm and the other over hers that cradled their son.  
>"He's so warm. What should we name him?"<br>Nami said between sobs, "Haruko."  
>There they sat. Zoro, Nami, and Haruko. The crew watched from the doorway until the baby gave his final breath. Luffy walked over and put a hand on his first mate's shoulder.<br>There were no words he could offer. No one could.

X is for eXciting.  
>One and a half years since Haruko's birth and death. In that time frame, Zoro and Nami married and had another baby.<br>A girl named Roronoa Hitomi. She had green hair and blue eyes. Her first two teeth could be seen whenever she laughed.  
>Nami sat on deck of the Thousand Sunny with her child. Luffy was with the too, making a swing out of his arm for his god-child. Hitomi laughed whenever she went up.<br>Zoro hugged his wife around her middle. "Nami?"  
>She smiled. "What, Zoro?"<br>He made a face. "You do know I still have to beat Mihawk, right?"  
>She spun around and hit his chest. "Duh I know that! I think you could kill him right now, if you had too."<br>Luffy over heard and shouted, "SET SAIL FOR MIHAWK'S CASTLE!"  
>Robin walked out with a cup of coffee. "How exciting. Zoro will finally achieve his dream."<br>Hitomi let out a squeal. "Dada! Hi-ting!" Zoro picked up his daughter. "I have something to fight for now. I know I'll win."

Y is for yearning.  
>Mihawk swung his double handed sword with ease, Zoro had to throw himself down to avoid getting sliced in the middle.<br>"You are holding up well. I thought you'd have given up long ago."  
>Zoro wiped his cheek. "I'm not the man you knew back at the Baratie." Zoro ran forward, only using two swords. Mihawk easy knocked him away with his swords handle.<br>"Why can't you give up, Roronoa? This feeling has only turned into a yearning for an impossible feat."  
>Zoro stood and faced his fellow crew mates. They stood in a line.<br>Sanji, Luffy, Robin, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Ussop. Then there was Nami.  
>The swordsman didn't see fear in her eyes, not anger or sadness. He only saw love and hope. Hitomi was below deck, but he knew she loved him.<br>Zoro mouthed 'I love you' to his wife, then turned to Mihawk. World greatest swordsman and Shibukai. Zoro smirked.  
>"I will defeat you now." he then put one sword in his mouth and unsheathed another. "And I'll now use the sharp side." Zoro flipped his swords so the sharpened part was facing in.<br>Mihawk widened his eyes and tightened his grip on his own sword. Zoro walked forward then jumped. He swung forward causing a wind to flutter Mihawk.  
>The older man blinked for a second before being knocked down by Zoro. He only had two swords.<br>"Where's the thi-GARGH!"  
>The third sword impaled the man in his abdomen, going directly through.<br>Zoro put his hand on the hilt and pushed even farther and slightly up. Mihawk slumped forward onto Zoro's shoulder. He couched up droplets of blood and the fell onto the younger ones back, dripping like tears.  
>"It's not a yearning anymore, Mihawk." Zoro whispered. "It's a need, a goal, a dream. Maybe you'll understand that one day."<br>Zoro pulled out the sword and watched Mihawk fall o the ground. He was dead.

Z is for Zoro (and Nami)  
>Years passed. Luffy became Pirate king, Ussop went back to Syrup Island (Village?) and married Kya. Robin started dating Franky and chopper tagged along as their "adopted reindeer".<br>Sanji found the man if his dreams and set off for All Blue. No one was more surprised about him coming out of the closet than Zoro.  
>"How could you not tell?" Nami had told him.<br>Hitomi was three and a half. Zoro (worlds greatest swordsman) and Nami produced another child, but this time a boy. He was about two.  
>Zoro, having earned his title, and Nami, having just about completed her world map, lived together in love for the rest of their lives.<p>

The end


End file.
